rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
System Operating Core
"If you destroy the Core you will bring about the destruction of the entire system and us along with it." -Megabyte The System Operating Core is the central room in the Principal Office where the energy that powers and controls all of Mainframe is located. It is often referred to simply as The Core. The room contains all the hardware that can convert energy from the Energy Sea into usable power for the city. The Core is filled with lethal radiation, no one can survive prolonged exposure to it. There are massive safety doors protecting the Core, and it can only be opened by placing a persons hand on a panel to confirm they are a citizen of Mainframe. If a person approaches the door, the System Voice says, "Warning, Mainframe Core, Do Not Enter." From here a person can go directly inside by accessing an elevator. Various cooling fans are visible. Once inside, the city sector's power can be controlled manually with hexagon rod shaped switches on or off. By touching their panels the rods extend outwards allowing their switches to be turned. There are beacons and multi-colored indicators above each grid to display the sector's status. Blue represents "Off" mode while Red shows it is currently "On". An icon-shaped light displays the city state. When displaying green everything is normal but flashing-red means abnormality. Switching off every single sector disconnects the power flow to the city sectors, leaving only the Principal Office online. However powered down sectors cannot be repaired, they must first be powered-up again to affect repairs. Should they be completely devastated they'll simply go off-line the moment that happens. At this point, a System Crash is inevitable. The only safe place to control the power of the Core is the Core Control Chamber, located directly above the Core. If someone falls off the Sub-Sphere in the Core Control Chamber they will fall directly into the Core energy and be deleted. When Megabyte tried to put shrunken agents inside Bob's brain his Viral Binomes messed up and put his agents in Enzo's brain. Once Megabyte finally realized that he was controlling the wrong brain he was furious, but quickly realized they had brought Enzo to the Principal Office, past all the security. He then used the small Sprite to gain access to the Core. He took control of Enzo's body and made him go to the Core. Just after entering the Core Bob stopped Megabyte's agents and Enzo quickly left. (The Great Brain Robbery) Megabyte latter staged several attacks on the Principal Office to steal the Core energy. He finally succeeded stealing the energy after it was funnelled into a massive transport container called a Transformer. However, a Game Cube entered the system and became extremely unstable because the Core energy was not in the Principal Office. The Cube was attracted to the energy and landed on it and the Principal Office. The Game's reality had been comprised as the outer-wall horribly warped out of normal shape. Meanwhile, outside in Mainframe, power surges were occurring. Phong told Bob that if the energy was not back inside the Principal Office when the Game ended the Core energy would leave with the Cube, erasing Mainframe. Bob found that Megabyte had turned into a truck and was towing the energy container. Bob managed to get the energy back to the Principal Office just as before the Game ended. (Bad Bob) When Megabyte took over the Principal Office he couldn't rebuild Mainframe in his image as the Core Control Room was destroyed after their siege. He soon learned the damaged sectors would eventually destroy themselves and left behind a Simulation inside the Core to "keep any saviours of the city company". After the Viral Wars Mainframe began to shutdown, the city was soon going to tear itself apart. Phong told everyone they would have to power down the system's sectors to stop this. Since the Core Control Chamber had been all but destroyed during the war they would have to power down the city from inside the Core itself. Dot reminded them no one could survive for that long. Bob with his new Glitch powers was confident he could outlast the radiation so volunteered for this dangerous task. Inside the Core, Communication with the outside is not possible. Bob was surprised to see Megabyte inside the Core until he realised he was dealing with the viruses' simulation. The Guardian did his best but sub-sectors were rapidly burning out while the simulation's distractions weren't helping matters. He soon managed to shut off the most unstable sector, erasing the viral program. Suddenly, the city drew far too much energy from the Energy Sea to cope with. The wave began decimating sectors. Bob managed to power down the city before Mainframe's total destruction, collapsing from exhaustion. Matrix and AndrAIa rescued Bob before the radiation killed him. (System Crash) During the Net War, Core energy was occasionally diverted to the portal generator to create suitable tears that could be turned into portals. From here Bob could time-lock them to collapse after a duration of time, doing this would allow the defenders safer Net travel and theoretically prevent the viral Guardians from following them back into Mainframe. (Daemon Rising) After Hexadecimal was turned into a Sprite Daemon came to Mainframe and infected it. In order to combat her Hexadecimal interfaced with the Core energy and powered back into her original viral form. With her powers fully restored to normal, Hexadecimal fought Daemon, but neither powerful virus was able to damage the other. (Sacrifice) Category:Locations Category:Principal Office Rooms